Pasados Olvidados Mortal Instruments
by Xivilina
Summary: Basado en la exitosa saga de Cassandra Clare. Todos los personajes son de ella, si hay alguno inventado es mio.   Está inspirado el fanfic tras el final del tercer libro Ciudad de Cristal.  Mortal Instruments
1. Inicio

.

Esta historia está basada en la exitosa saga de Cazadores de Sombras creada por la autora Cassandra Clare.

**Trama: **

Tras la derrota de Valentine, muchos años tranquilos han pasado... sin embargo, algo oscuro comenzó a surgir de la nada...  
Poco a poco esta extraña oscuridad está destruyendo zonas de la Ciudad de Cristal y muchos habitantes están desapareciendo.  
Todos los cazadores están muy intrigados por estos sucesos y la Clave, decidió mandar a investigar a Jace, Clary y el resto de amigos.  
Tras varios meses de investigaciones, poco a poco se fueron acercando al origen de lo que estaba provocando estos sucesos en la ciudad.  
Mientras; el mundo se ha ido llenando de una absoluta oscuridad provocando la perdida de recuerdos a todos los habitantes... incluyendo Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle... y el resto de personas.  
Finalmente, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo y todo el mundo olvidó que había sucedido...  
No obstante, la promesa que dos jóvenes enamorados realizaron antes de ser consumidos por la oscuridad no ha desaparecido...  
¿Será más fuerte esta nueva amenaza que el amor verdadero? ¿Qué les sucederá a Clary, Jace y el resto de amigos que fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad?  
Todo esto y mucho más en...PASADOS OLVIDADOS

**Personajes: **

Estos personajes han sido creados según mi gusto y como los he desarrollado en el fanfic. No necesariamente tienen que coincidir con los vuestros o con los que se decidan para la película.

**Clary Fray – Emma Roberts**

**Jace Wayland – Alex Pettyfer**

**Simon Lewis – Adam Brody (N.A: **Sobre este he de decir que lo he escogido porque en mi fic no van a ver dos fases, es decir, primero feo luego guapo, sino solo una xD)

**Isabelle Lightwood – Adriana Lima**

**Alec Lightwood – Nicholas Hoult**

**Luke**** Garroway: Michael Weatherly**

**Jocelyn Fray Garroway : ****Famke Janssen**

**~~Estos que vienen a continuación no se sabe si saldrán, bueno yo si lo se pero no quiero desvelar nada xD~~~**

**Magnus Bane : Adam Lambert**

**Valentine – alexander skarsgard**

**Sebastian Verlac : Ben Barnes**

**Raphael: Chris Evans**

**Aline Penhallow: Hanna Beth o Rachel Bilson**


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**:

La muchacha pelirroja miró al joven, que tenía fuertemente agarrado de la mano, como si dependiera su vida de ello. El le sonrió y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la piel fría de la pelirroja (debida a la temperatura del lugar donde se encontraban) Se acercó un poco a ella y le susurró con dulzura en el oído.

- No te preocupes. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo- el chico le sonrió y acarició su cabello con ternura y delicadeza como si de una flor se tratara.  
Ella lo observó y finalmente sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y apretó su mano con fuerza.

- Para siempre- prometió ella sonriéndole.

El joven la miró, respondió a su sonrisa mostrándole su dentadura blanca y su sonrisa muy parecida a la de un ángel y volvió su mirada al frente, decidido.  
La pelirroja desvió la mirada al resto de compañeros que estaban en ese mismo lugar tan oscuro y al igual que el joven miró con decisión al frente. Estaba preparada para lo que fuera a suceder. No tenía miedo, no mientras estuviera al lado de su ángel.  
De pronto, unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a oírse e hicieron temblar la tierra; mas los 6 no se movieron de donde se encontraban. Estaban juntos en esto y acabarían juntos.  
La oscuridad inundó el lugar donde se encontraban.  
La chica, gritó el nombre de su compañero en la absoluta oscuridad, no lo sentía a su lado y su mano no sujetaba la suya. Al tercer grito, sintió como alguien tiraba de la mano de ella con fuerza.  
Mientras la muchacha caía encima del muchacho, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban de manera inconsciente y como los labios del chico rubio (que había estado a su lado todo el rato) se acercaban a su oído susurrándole unas dulces palabras.

- Para siempre Clary. Es una promesa, no lo olvides.- confesó y besó los labios de ella mientras ambos caían en la profunda oscuridad.

Un susurro se oyó en la absoluta oscuridad y un hilo de luz sacudió la zona de oscuridad, a pesar de que todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad, una ligera luz causada por la promesa en aquel susurro, daba esperanza a la humanidad, cambiando su destino

"Te Amo Clary"


	3. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

¡CLARISSA FRAY SI NO BAJAS YA MISMO LEGARAS TARDE!

Ahh- grité despertándome de pronto. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, casi a 100 por hora. Me toqué la cabeza y mire donde me encontraba…

Suspiré mientras notaba como unas gotas de sudor recorrían mi rostro.

-Solo ha sido un sueño…- murmuré para mí misma mientras me miraba al espejo cercano a mi cama.

¡CLARISSA FRAY ¿ME HAS OIDO?- la voz de mamá se oía desde el piso de abajo.

Me levante de la cama, estiré los brazos y coloqué la colcha y las sabanas bien puestas.

Puse los peluches encima de la cama y fui al armario. Abrí las puertas y observe en el espejo interior, la maraña de pelo alborotado que tenía.

Traté de arreglármelo como pude mientras sacaba el uniforme del instituto.

Mientras me cambiaba, no pude evitar pensar en el muchacho del sueño… ¿Quien era? No me sonaba para nada del instituto…

Mi mente y mi corazón habían dejado grabadas en su interior aquellas tres últimas palabras que había oído antes de despertar de pronto… estaban grabadas en mi interior como si de una promesa se tratasen…

"_Te amo Clary"_

Las susurré muy bajo ruborizándome mientras su significado hacía que mi corazón volteara sangre a la velocidad de la luz.

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de quitar el rubor de mis mejillas mientras me colocaba los zapatos. No sabía quién era ese muchacho… pero tampoco era plan de ponerme a pensar todo el tiempo en él… solo había sido un sueño, nada más que un sueño.

Entré en el baño y me peiné el pelo, dejándolo con la forma de siempre. Me eche un poco de color para poder dar un poco "de vida" a mi cara blanquecina. Cogí la mochila y bajé las escaleras corriendo dirección la cocina.

Mama estaba haciéndome el bocadillo cuando aparecí por la puerta corriendo.

Se giró al oír que casi me daba un golpe contra el cristal de la puerta de la cocina y después de aguantarse la risa, puso sus brazos en jarra a modo enfado.

- Pero bueno jovencita ¿es que no me oyes cuando te llamo?- me preguntó con su tono de medio enfado.

La mire y no pude evitar reírme un poco por la cara que tenía ella de aguantarse la risa por mi casi golpe… Después al ver su expresión de "enfadada" agaché el rostro avergonzada… la verdad era que me costaba mucho trabajo levantarme por las mañanas porque me quedaba hasta bien tarde leyendo libros…

- Lo siento mama, he tenido un mal sueño- susurré mientras me sentaba y me echaba a la boca una tostada recién hecha.

Ella me miro alzando una ceja y se volvió para terminar de hacerme el sándwich vegetal que tanto me gustaba. Sabía que si yo no quería hablar del tema no lo hablaría aunque ella me comenzara a llenar de preguntas por lo que prefería no decirme nada.

Mientras engullía una segunda tostada, Luke apareció con Ethan en brazos y siguiéndole por detrás Kay. Éste meneó la cola al verme y se subió a mis piernas con sus patas delanteras mientras me daba un lametazo en la mejilla.

Lo miré y me restregué su baba mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza rascándole detrás de las orejas donde más le gustaba a él. Luke llevó a Ethan hasta mamá y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Buenos días querida Jocelyn.- saludó Luke con una gran sonrisa a mama… Su querida esposa…

Mire como mama se sonrojaba como siempre que Luke la llamaba así y reí para mis adentros mientras me engullía la tostada que me quedaba.

Mamá sonrió a Luke y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Ethan, haciendo que este agitase sus manos y riera con su voz de ángel… mi hermanito chico era una monada, tenía que reconocerlo; pero cuando se reía… se me caía la baba con él…. Era el más mimado de la casa.

-¿Cómo está mi niño pequeño mas lindo?- preguntó mama mientras cogía a Ethan en brazos y Luke se acercaba a mí. Me depositó un beso en la frente y me mareó el pelo como siempre hacía (cosa que yo odiaba como él sabía perfectamente). Protesté riéndome y me coloqué el pelo en su sitio.

- ¿quieres que te acerque en la moto enana?- preguntó sentándose enfrente mía y subiéndose Kay a sus piernas esta vez.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

No soy una enana, que tengo ya casi 17 años. – gruñí respondiéndole- y tranquilo. Simon pasará a recogerme en menos de dos minutos, nos vamos andando, así hacemos ejercicio que ambos lo necesitamos- dije riéndome.

Me levante, dejé los platos en el lavavajillas, le di un beso a mama y otro a Ethan y pegué en el hombro de forma amistosa a Luke.

Cogí mi mochila y salí disparada hacia la puerta.

Salí de casa y me esperé en el portal.

En menos de un minuto Simon ya estaba allí esperándome.

Lo miré y sonreí, esta vez llevaba un sombrero muy bonito que le hacía juego con la ropa que llevaba (una camiseta naranja y unos pantalones de color gris).

Me acerque hasta él.

-Hola Clary, buenos días- dijo el sonriéndole.

- Buenas Simon- correspondí sonriéndole.

Partimos hacia la escuela…

Durante el camino, me comentó que junto con los chicos habían puesto un nombre nuevo a la banda y que estaban muy contentos con los ensayos.

Lo mire y reí; el siempre tan ilusionado con su banda… Me acordé del sueño… uno de los chicos que aparecían en el, se parecía un montón a él… de pronto, pensé en comentarle lo que había soñado… pero preferí no hacerlo. No me apetecía tener que empezar a oír sus divagaciones y si quien era el chico de cabellos rizados rubios y bla bla bla…

Seguimos charlando durante todo el camino hasta que llegamos al instituto.

En la puerta, había un grupo de gente, en su mayoría chicas, que estaban reunidas haciendo un circulo sobre lo que parecían ser 3 personas…

Mire a Simon de forma interrogativa.

-¿Oye tu sabes qué sucede ahí?- le pregunté.

Simon negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos a acercarnos- dijo y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba toda la gente reunida.

Lo mire y no pude evitar reírme mientras me cruzaba de brazos… El cotilleo le encantaba, a veces dudaba de que fuera un hombre debido a lo que le gustaba cotillear.

Reí; como el supiera que pensaba eso se cabrearía mucho conmigo. Camine negando con la cabeza hasta el círculo de gente.

Vi a Simon entre el grupo y me coloque al lado de él.

Mire hacia lo que la gente había hecho el circulo y me quede observando a las 3 personas…

Vestían ropa extraña pero elegante… eran dos chicos y una hermosa chica.

Me fije primero en la chica, de cabellos negros; parecía mas mayor que nosotras y tenía un cuerpo con muchas curvas…

Mire a los tíos que habían en el círculo… Negué con la cabeza. Con razón había tantos chicos… suspiré.

Pase a mirar al primer chico, el que estaba mas a la vista, tenía unos ojos preciosos y su pelo era de color negro, pero le caía en la frente de forma muy elegante… la verdad era que se parecía mucho a la chica y los dos eran increíblemente guapos.

Por ultimo, me fijé en el otro chico, mas protegido por los otros y cuando lo vi, no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo fijamente… Se parecía mucho al chico de mi sueño…

Sus ojos de color miel parecían como si te penetraran y su pelo de color cobrizo era precioso… Me fije en su cuerpo, bien definido y formado, se notaba en la camiseta negra que llevaba de manga corta y que parecía tapar lo que era un tatuaje en el final del cuello… Observe sus manos grandes y en un momento pude sentir como si estuviera acariciando las mías…

Me dí cuenta de que el chico se había puesto a mirarme, al ver que no dejaba de mirarlo y volví el rostro sonrojada… Que vergüenza… me había visto quedarme mirándolo embobada… Pero no podía evitarlo... si los otros dos eran guapisimos, este lo era muchisimo mas y ademas, había algo que me hacía sentirme atraída hacia él de una forma extraña e impactante.

El timbre sonó, pero yo no podía evitar mirar al chico de ojos miel como si de un ángel se tratase o como si fuera a desaparecer si giraba mi vista de él…

Oí como Simon me llamaba… pero no le hice caso.

El chico miró a Simon unos instantes, ligeramente ¿enfadado? Y después volvió su mirada hacia mi… parecía como si me conociera de toda la vida… ¿acaso nos conocíamos de algo? Si ni siquiera sabía quien era…

-Jace, tenemos que entrar- dijo la muchacha acercándose a él y cogiéndolo del brazo.

Oí su nombre… así que se llamaba Jace…lo mire unos segundos mas, mientras él no dejaba de mirarme. La chica posó su mirada en mí, después en Jace y tiró de su brazo con fuerza. Algo en mi interior me hizo sentir celos de aquella chica y ganas de decirle que quitase la mano de encima de su brazo... No entendía que me sucedía...

- Vamos, Alec nos espera- dijo. Supuse que Alec era el otro chico…

El chico asintió al cabo de unos instantes y tras echarme una última mirada se adentró en el instituto siguiendo a la chica que lo llevaba agarrado del brazo.

Me quede mirándolos como se marchaban mientras en mi mente se formaba una imagen extraña… aquel chico pronunciando las palabras que había oído del chico de mi sueño… las puse en la boca de Jace… y la verdad era que quedaban absolutamente bien… me sonrojé al recordarlo. Negué con la cabeza con rapidez, miré el reloj y eche a correr hacia la clase…

Hoy llegaría tarde…


	4. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Después del encuentro en la puerta, Salí corriendo hacia la clase que me tocaba… como el profesor no me viera en clase se cabrearía un montón… (No era la primera vez que faltaba a clase por quedarme dormida)  
Corrí hacia la clase y en cuanto llegue a la puerta, comencé a respirar poco a poco, había llegado a tiempo; el profesor aun no había llegado a clase.  
Suspiré y tras tocarme el pecho, entre en clase andando y me senté donde estaba Simon.  
-Ey al fin llegas- me comentó riéndose al verme todo el pelo alborotado 

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y suspiré en señal de que me dejase en paz.  
Se rió de nuevo y me cogió mechones del pelo colocándolo detrás de mi oreja.  
Al mismo tiempo, se oyó un golpe en la puerta que me asustó…  
Mire hacia donde procedía el ruido y pude ver a los tres chicos de antes con el profesor…  
Inconscientemente, quité la mano de Simon que sujetaba mis mechones golpeándola con mi mano y me sonrojé al ver al chico de antes… Pude ver como su mano había golpeado (o eso parecía) la puerta… Se comportaba de forma extraña…

¿Qué hacía en nuestra clase? Me intrigaba mucho que hacían aquí

Mire al profesor entrar en la clase, lo observé sentarse en su silla y como hacía un gesto con la mano a los chicos para que entrasen en la clase…  
El muchacho rubio que respondía al nombre de Jace, no dejaba de mirarnos con un gesto extraño en su rostro.

La chica habló unos instantes con el profesor, mientras el otro chico hablaba con jace por lo bajo y miraban a toda la clase…

Finalmente, el profesor se levantó de su silla y nos mando callar.

-Buenos días alumnos. Como os habréis dado cuenta, han llegado nuevas personas a la clase. Bien, pues a partir de ahora serán compañeros vuestros, así que espero que los tratéis con respeto. Ellos son Isabelle y Alec Lightwood y Jace Wayland. Los tres han llegado hace una semana a la ciudad.- fue explicando el profesor a la clase.  
Los observé sin despegar la vista de Jace…

-Bueno y ahora que os los he presentado; a ver donde os podéis colocar - nos miró a Simon y a mí y al final sonrió.- Perfecto- dijo para sí mismo- a ver, señor Simon. Usted se sentara con la señorita Isabelle en aquella mesa- dijo señalando las de la segunda fila.

Simon miró alzando una ceja al profesor, pero finalmente no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. La chica miró a su hermano y se dirigió a donde indicaba el profesor. Simon la hizo pasar delante y le sonrió.

-Alec, tú te sentaras junto a Simon y tu hermana- dijo y el aludido fue hacia allí. El profesor entonces se acercó hasta Jace- y tú te sentaras al lado de la señorita Fray.- dijo señalándome.

Mire al profesor con los ojos de forma desmesurada abiertos… ¿Por qué justamente a mi lado? ¿Esto era cosa del destino o qué? El chico miró hacia mi sitio y caminó hacia mí sin decir nada. Miró de reojo a Alec y se sentó a mi lado.  
-Hola- me saludó y acabó sonriéndome.  
-Hola...- susurré avergonzada al verlo tan cerca de mí.  
Jace me volvió a sonreír y me colocó un mechón de mi pelo detrás de la oreja, rozando su piel suave de la mano con mi rostro. Me estremecí ante tal gesto.  
Volvió a sonreírme y se volvió al profesor, mientras este empezaba la clase y yo me sonrojaba de forma intensa.


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

No se si fue la clase mas larga de toda mi vida, solo sabía que el tiempo pasaba de forma muy lenta y que no podía dejar de estar nerviosa todo el rato ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué ese chico estaba a mi lado? ¿Por qué? Eran preguntas que no dejaba de repetirme en mi cabeza mentalmente mientras lo veía atender a la clase y escribir en una hoja con su letra perfecta y legible.

De vez en cuando lo miraba y no sabía como, pero cuando yo me giraba para verlo, el volvía su cabeza hacia mi y me sonreía o me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Más de una vez me pilló mirándolo, y más de una vez, giraba la cabeza sonrojada y me tocaba el pelo en señal de vergüenza.

El chico solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar el papel donde estaba escribiendo.

Una de las veces, gire la cabeza buscando a Simon y lo encontré hablando muy plácidamente con la muchacha que estaba a su lado… Lo mire y fruncí el ceño. Al parecer al no le había molestado que nos separaran, ya que estaba con una belleza.

Simon me miró y me sonrió tontamente, lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Luego tendríamos una pequeña charla el y yo.

Los minutos fueron pasando cada vez más lentos mientras seguía nerviosa en mi asiento y no dejaba de mirar al profesor y de vez en cuando a Jace.

A 5 minutos de acabar la clase, noté algo que rozaba mi brazo. Me sorprendí y pegué un pequeño brinco en la silla del susto. Jace rió y cuando lo mire sonrojada, me indicó con sus ojos que mirase lo que era que me había tocado.  
Había sido su mano… lo mire extrañada y pude ver un pequeño papel con algo apuntado que me daba a mi.

- ¿para mi? – susurré.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y dejó el papel en mi lado mientras volvía la vista al profesor.  
Cogí el papel, antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta mientras notaba como unas miradas no dejaban de estar encima de mí… Me giré y vi. como algunas de mis compañeras estaban celosas… o casi les daba algo en la silla… al parecer de la suerte que yo tenía y no me daba cuenta o no sabía disfrutar.  
Mire el papel… pero cuando iba a leer lo que me decía, Jace me hizo un pequeño ruido con la boca. Lo mire extrañada y me negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Espérate a que acabe la clase, por favor- dijo mirándome unos segundos a los ojos fijamente. Lo mire embobada, perdiéndome en el color de sus ojos y el volvió la vista cuando vio que asentía con la cabeza.

Me sonrojé y cerré el puño donde se encontraba la pequeña nota que me había escrito.

¿Qué es lo que quería ahora?

**PIII**

El timbre de la clase sonó y toda la gente poco a poco fue abandonando la clase.  
Observé como Jace se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida, donde lo esperaba ya Alec. Observé como Simon e Isabelle no dejaban de hablar y se marchaban juntos hablando.

Suspiré y mire de forma interrogativa a Simon que con un movimiento de la mano, me indicó que nos veíamos después de clase.

Recogí mis cosas y guarde el papel que me había dado Jace en un bolsillo de la chaqueta.  
Cogí la mochila y salí. A lo lejos pude ver como Isabelle y Simon se iban juntos a otra clase, se ve que les había tocado en las mismas (Simon y yo teníamos diferentes clases)

Mire de nuevo a Simon irse a lo lejos y en una esquina, pude observar a Jace y Alec que hablaban apoyados en una pared de la aula que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo.

Al parecer iba a coincidir con ellos en el resto de clases.

Suspiré y caminé hacia donde estaban ellos, pero no para hablar con ellos, sino para entrar en la clase.

Cuando pasé por delante de ellos, les sonreí medio sonrojada y me encaminé adentro del aula.

Me senté en mi sitio, deje las cosas en mi mesa y silla y saque con cuidado el papelito de Jace… pero cuando iba a leerlo vi que entraba más gente en la clase; por lo que guardé de nuevo el papel en el bolsillo y me puse a hablar con la gente que entraba. Algunas chicas me decían que había tenido mucha suerte al ver que me había tocado un chico que estaba tremendo a mi lado pero yo únicamente encogía los hombros en señal de ¿ah sí?

Mientras las oía y asentía con la cabeza, estaba más pendiente de lo que podía haber sido lo que me había escrito Jace en el papel… ¿Qué seria que necesitaba decírmelo por papel? Estaba intrigada, pero no veía el tiempo de poder leerlo.

Cuando las chicas se marcharon hacia atrás, vi la oportunidad de hacerlo, sin embargo, el profesor de la siguiente hora entró en clase, chafándome la idea.

Jace entró detrás de él y tras hablar con el profesor, se sentó a mi lado como en la anterior clase. Al ver que yo guardaba algo en el bolsillo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
Lo mire de forma interrogante tratando de averiguar que pensaba o sucedía… ¿Qué podría ser lo que me había escrito en el papel? Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto mientras lo veía sacar su cuaderno y prestar de nuevo atención al profesor no sin antes reírse y decirme.

- Tranquila Clary, ya lo descubrirás- susurró de forma que solo yo pudiera oírlo y mirando al profesor con una pequeña sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Finalmente sonó el ultimo timbre que señalizaba la salida de las clases. Todo el mundo se levantó con rapidez al oir el timbre.

Me desperecé en la silla… había sido una larga mañana y mas teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado y aun no había acabado.

Metí mi mano dentro del bolsillo del chaquetón y sentí la hoja que me había dado Jace antes y que aun no había podido leer por culpa de todo el mundo.

Mientras recogía las cosas y las metia en la bolsa; mire a Jace que se acercaba hasta Alec e Isabelle. Suspiré al verlo de espaldas y caminé hacia la salida; donde vi a Simon.

- Hasta luego Clary- dijo Jace a modo de despedida sonriendo antes de que saliera yo de la clase mientras Alec reía levemente.

Me sonrojé levemente y asentí con la cabeza corriendo hasta Simon con el que empece a caminar hacia casa.

Jace y los demás nos adelantaron en la puerta de la escuela y fueron hasta unas motos que estaban aparcadas en uno de los aparcamientos de la escuela.

Alec e Isabelle se montaron en la misma moto poniéndose los cascos mientras Jace miraba de vez en cuando a donde estaba hablando con Simon y volvía la vista.

Una de las veces que miró hacia donde me encontraba, nos encontramos con la mirada aguantándola; el me sonrió con una ligera muesca de chulería y no pude evitar sonrojarme como siempre hacia y volver la vista hacia Simon que no paraba de hablar.

Finalmente Jace se puso el casco, se subió a su moto negra oscura y salió disparado pasando cerca nuestra mientras me sonreía a través del casco.

Suspiré cuando se fue y justamente oí que Simon seguía hablándome.

-Clary, me estas escuchando?- preguntó el un poco molesto haciéndome volver ala tierra.

- perdona Simon, ¿Qué me decias?- pregunté mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
Simon me alzo una ceja mirándome mientras se cruzaba los hombros.

- Nada Clary, olvidalo- contestó un tanto enfadado y caminando.

Lo seguí corriendo detrás de él. Al parecer se había enfadado porque no lo había estado escuchando.  
- Lo siento Simon, estaba pensando en una cosa- dije a modo de disculpa mientras le tocaba el brazo.  
Simon se detuvo y me miró.

- Ya… y esa cosa tiene un nombre ¿a que si?- preguntó aunque parecía mas una afirmación.

Me sonrojé levemente al oírlo y me toque el pelo con nerviosismo.

- No se a lo que te refieres Simon- contesté con nerviosismo.

Simon se rió ante mis palabras

- Ya claro…no sabes nada. Seguro que no estabas pensando en Jace Wayland…- dijo de forma irónica con una ligera mueca de asco.

Lo mire alzando una ceja y no pude evitar pensar que narices le sucedía; si el era el que había estado muy contento y hablando todo el rato (o babeando) por Isabelle…

- ¿y tu que Simon? No has dejado de babear por la chica nueva desde que se sentó a tu lado guapo- dije riéndome de el a modo burlesco.

Simon me miró y se encogió de hombros.

- es que una chica así… hace que cualquier hombre babee por ella- comentó como si tal cosa caminando hacia mi casa. A lo lejos se podía ver el tejado de ella.

Me enfadé ante sus palabras y le pegue en el hombro un puñetazo con fuerza.

- Imbecil- dije enfadada mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de mi casa y abría la del jardín

Simon se rió ante mi golpe y me miró sonriendo.

- Oh vamos Clary, no te enfades si te lo digo en broma- dijo riéndose y acercándome a el dándome un abrazo cariñoso.

Lo mire unos segundos y suspiré. La verdad era que no me podía enfadar con el aunque lo intentase… era verdaderamente complicado conseguir hacerlo bien.

Suspiré de nuevo y negué con la cabeza separándome de él.

- esta bien esta bien, te perdono- dije mirándolo a los ojos antes de entrar en el jardín.

En la cara de Simon se formo una sonrisa de ganador y se quedo al otro lado de la puerta del jardín.

- Nos vemos enana- dijo burlándose de mi y echando a correr por si acaso mientras reía.

Gruñí cabreándome de nuevo y le grité.

-Ajjj imbécil! Marica!- le grité mientras me acercaba a la puerta de casa medio enfadada medio riéndome…. En definitiva Simon siempre me hacia reírme y no podía evitar su forma de comportarse de esa manera…

Suspiré y abrí la puerta de casa entrando.  
- Ya estoy aquí- grité sabiendo que mama y Luke me oirían.

- Bienvenida Clary- saludó Luke acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la frente.

Sonreí a Luke mientras subia las escaleras con rapidez para ir a mi habitación.

- Clary la comida estará lista en nada!- me gritó mama desde la cocina.

- Esta bien mamá- le respondí antes de entrar en mi habitación y dejar la mochila.

Cerré la puerta y me quite el chaquetón. Saque las cosas de la mochila y me acerque hasta el chaquetón.

Busque en los bolsillos la nota de Jace y me puse nerviosa mientras la sujetaba entre mis dedos.

Suspiré con ligero nerviosismo por lo que podría contener la nota.

La fui a abrir cuando oí gritos desde abajo.

- ¡CLARY a la mesa!- me gritaron mama y Luke.

Refunfuñé y bajé a la cocina dejando la nota encima de la cama… en mi mente solo deseaba comer rápido para poder leerla con tranquilidad.

La nota en la cama estaba ligeramente abierta donde se podía leer unas pocas palabras…

"Clary, te gustaría…"


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Mientras pensaba absorta en la nota que tenía encima de la cama y que provenía de aquel chico misterioso, engullía rápidamente la comida, deseando acabar cuanto antes para irme a continuar leyendo la nota.

Necesitaba saber qué narices ponía… la duda me estaba matando por dentro, y eso solo me hacia ir más rápido; hasta que hubo un momento en que casi me atraganté. Por lo que paré, bebí agua, mientras Luke y mi madre me miraban intrigados… tratando de descubrir que me sucedía.

Luke me dio en la espalda unos golpes para poder tragar bien el trozo que casi se me había ido por el otro lado mientras reía un poco.

-**Tranquila fiera, que no se acaba el mundo porque vayas un poco más lenta**- contestó intercambiando la mirada entre mi madre y yo.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme y cuando finalmente lo hice tragué la comida con un poco mas de lentitud, aunque no mucha. Necesitaba leer esa carta cuanto antes.

Luke y mi madre me siguieron observando de vez en cuando extrañados pero olvidaron mi comportamiento…

A los 20 minutos había terminado de comer, por lo que me levanté rápidamente de la mesa y dejé las cosas en el lavavajillas.

-**¿se puede saber porque tienes tanta prisa Clarissa?-** preguntó mi madre cabreándose al verme de esa forma… Era raro que me llamase Clarissa. Eso solo significaba que estaba enfadada o se estaba enfadando.

La mire tratando de buscar una buena excusa aunque no se me ocurría ninguna.

-**perdona mama, es que tengo varias cosas que hacer, nos han mandado bastante trabajo en la escuela y tengo que terminarlo cuanto antes porque además tengo que estudiar… si eso… estudiar** - dije tratando de que no se me notase en el rostro que todo era una mentira…

Mire a mi madre buscando en su mirada lo que pareciese como una aceptación de lo que había dicho y cuando la vi suspirar sonreí. Le di un beso en la mejilla, otro a Luke y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

- **Lávate los dientes antes **- me gritó mi madre desde abajo.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y fui hasta el baño; allí me lavé los dientes mientras no dejaba de venirme a la cabeza el rostro de aquel chico… tan misterioso. Jace

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordarlo y negué rápidamente con la cabeza, con tal mala suerte de que por poco el liquido que llevaba en la boca iba a salir disparado por ella…

Apoyé las manos en el poyete y suspiré mirándome al espejo mientras echaba el líquido al lavabo.

"_Vamos Clary... No se para que te alborotas tanto, seguro que no es nada importante…."_ me dijo en mi mente mi voz más racional y pensativa.

Sin embargo, no quise creer a esa vocecita… ya que el que me hubiera dado la nota me había hecho sentirme un poco feliz…

Suspiré de nuevo, me estiré y fui hacia mi habitación caminando con tranquilidad tratando de no alterarme demasiado.

Llegué, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la cama donde estaba la nota en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado…

Pude ver como estaba un poco abierta, por lo que me senté en un lado de la cama y la cogí entre mis manos.

La abrí y la leí.

Me quede de piedra cuando la leí… por lo que volví a echarle de nuevo otro vistazo, tratando de ver si lo que había leído era verdad o no. Observé su perfecta letra… muy caligrafiada… casi parecía la de un adulto refinado, las letras curvas y largas (N.A: la letra que me estoy imaginando es esta: . )

"_¿Clary, te gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y que me gustaría que supieras… además, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor. Si decides que nos veamos por favor, reúnete conmigo detrás del Pandemónium. Te estaré esperando hasta las once de la noche… _

_Por favor, no me falles _

_Te espero_

_Jace Wayland"_

Vale, la había leído casi 5 veces, y todo lo que había leído era cierto… por lo que, ¿Jace me estaba proponiendo una cita? ¡Pero si no nos conocíamos!...

Dejé la nota en la cama mientras mi rostro se ponía colorado pensando en lo que podía ser lo que me quería decir.. ¿Que era, que sucedía, que quería decirme?

Rápidamente, me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj. Las 5 de la tarde… Tenía como mucho 5 horas para arreglarme si decidía asistir a la cita…

"_Si decidía… ja, ¿Es que no piensas ir Clary?_" Me dijo mi pequeña voz menos racional y con ganas de ir

Reí… no podía decir que no… aunque quisiera, no podía decir que no…

Me senté de nuevo en la cama y suspiré pensando en todo… Era verdad, desde el primer día en que Jace había llegado a la escuela, me había intrigado todo de él y deseaba conocerlo más y más… desde el primer día, su sonrisa me había cautivado y su forma de ser… además, en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que tenía que verme con él, que era mi destino verlo.

Me levanté de nuevo de la cama y me fui al armario a buscar algo con lo que me viera perfecta para él… mientras suspiraba y finalmente me daba cuenta de mis sentimientos..

Si, así era… me estaba empezando a gustar aquel extraño chico... un atractivo pero misterioso ángel.


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

La tarde se me había pasado volando pensando en aquella nota y en lo que quería decirme Jace… era tan extraño todo, no tenía ni idea para que quería verme pero no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa… todo era tan raro, aunque bueno, mi vida siempre había sido rara desde que tenía uso de razón.

Media hora antes de mi "cita" con Jace, estaba ya cambiada y arreglada, había tratado de ponerme linda para el y estaba casi segura de que lo había conseguido, aunque bueno, quizás me había arreglado demasiado. Llevaba un vestido fino que llegaba por encima de la rodilla de un color parecido al carne con estampados de caballos en color mas oscuro y rodeando el vestido llevaba unas tiras de color rojo, además del cinturón a juego con la tira gorda. Me sentía cómoda y además siempre me había gustado. Le tenía un cariño especial, aunque no sabía por qué ya que según recordaba lo tenía desde hacía un par de años, pero que yo recordase no me lo había regalado nadie para tenerle tal cariño.

Me coloqué unos pendientes de aro rojos, y un collar largo, me arreglé el pelo dejándomelo ondulado al final y busque unos tacones a juego con el vestido o con los pendientes al menos. Al final encontré unos rojos con un poco de tacón fino y con un poco de plataforma por el otro lado.

Me miré en el espejo, me había arreglado tanto como creía por lo que ya mas no podía hacer para estar bien para la "cita". Aun no podía creer que tuviera esta noche una quedada con alguien.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

((Sonido de teléfono))

Al ver que nadie respondía, supuse que mis padres se habían ido a dar un paseo con mi hermano pequeño y cogí el teléfono.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es?- pregunté

-Clary? Soy yo, Simon

-Ahh, hola Simon- contesté sin mucho interés… la verdad que había pensado por un momento que era Jace para saber si iba a ir a la cita o no. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-MM.. me preguntaba si te gustaría venir al cine, hemos quedado los de mi grupo y he pensado que te gustaría venirte- lo oí preguntarme un poco nervioso.

Me quede pensativa… tenía que decirle que no de una forma adecuada, para no hacerle daño y también que de alguna forma no me preguntase el porqué no iba a ir.

-Veras… es que no puedo ir. Mi madre me ha castigado y además tengo que adelantar una cosa para una clase. Que voy bastante retrasada. Lo siento de verdad, no puedo ir Simon. Además, de que luego tengo que ir a casa de… de Lilyan a recoger unas cosas.- dije rápidamente pensando en el nombre de una de las chicas de clase.

-Qué raro que hayas quedado con una chica de clase Clary…. Pero bueno, esta bien. Nos vemos entonces mañana en clase. – sonreí cuando vi que se había tragado mi mentira.

-Si, nos vemos mañana Simon. De verdad que lo siento- dije y acto seguido colgué el teléfono.

Exhale un suspiro y me invadió un poco la culpa… pero ya estaba hecho; además, estaba casi segura, de que si le contaba a Simon que había quedado con Jace se cabrearía… Siempre lo hacía.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y suspiré. Ya eran las diez… lo mejor era que me pusiera en camino hacia el Pandemónium… quizás, Jace ya me estaba esperando allí. Cogí mi bolso, una chaqueta por si hacía frío y metí las llaves, el móvil y el monedero dentro del bolso. Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta cerrándola con fuerza y pasando la llave para cerrarla bien. Le había dejado una nota a mi madre de que hoy llegaría tarde porque había quedado con una amiga de clase.

Salí en dirección al Pandemónium.


	9. Chapter 7

El camino hasta la discoteca era largo, por lo que me llevó una media hora llegar hasta la puerta del local. Miré de nuevo mi reloj, las diez y media… tenía que darme prisa, puesto que Jace me había dicho que solo estaría hasta las once esperándome. Cuando llegué hasta el local, me quede observando la gran cantidad de gente que había; caminé con cuidado dirigiendo a la parte de atrás del local. Estaba un poco oscuro, aunque un poco mas adelante había luz gracias a los focos que iluminaban un pequeño parque, no lo había visto antes, y eso que había venido por aquí un par de veces. Caminé con cuidado, mirando a todos lados, el lugar no me gustaba mucho y la verdad que tenía un poco de miedo por lo que podía pasar o suceder por estos lugares. Vi a alguien apoyado en la farola que había a la entrada del parque, por la estatura parecía ser Jace. Sonreí y me acerqué hasta él con un poco de nerviosismo atravesando la zona oscura. Estaba muy cerca de él cuando de pronto, unos tipos se pusieron delante de mí impidiendo que pudiera continuar.

Los observé, parecía que habían bebido y además sus rostros eran palidos y parecían agresivos.

Traté de zafarme de ellos yendo hacia un lado con el objetivo de llegar hasta Jace y alejarme de ellos pero uno me cogió del brazo haciéndome daño, clavando sus uñas en mi piel.

-Ajjj- me quejé por el dolor- ¡suéltame!- grité

- ¿A dónde vas pequeña? No pienses que te voy a dejar escapar… eres mi aperitivo- el hombre susurró cerca de mi oído lo que provocó que temblase por el miedo y lo miré asustada. Mire a mi alrededor, solo estaban los hombres, al parecer la sombra que había bajo la farola no era Jace ¿Dónde podía estar él? ¿Acaso todo esto había sido una trampa? Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, me sentí decepcionada y con un gran dolor en mi corazón. Mientras lloraba trataba de pensar en cómo escapar de aquellos hombres y recordé unas patadas que me había enseñado Luke hacía unas semanas para aprender a defenderme. Tratando de calmarme y coger la fuerza necesaria, solté una patada al hombre que me tenía agarrada de la mano y salí corriendo de allí como pude mientras oía como el hombre al que había dado se quejaba del dolor. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el otro hombre estaba enfrente de mí y esta vez de su boca salían unos colmillos largos y blancos ¿un vampiro? Era imposible, no existían, eso era un cuento de las personas para asustar a los niños.

El hombre abrió la boca y se abalanzó contra mí sin dudarlo.

PLAFF

Un golpe seco se oyó en ese momento y el hombre que había tratado de atacarme cayó al suelo inconsciente. Alguien lo había atacado por la espalda, observé a mi salvador, era Jace… aunque esta vez, su rostro mostraba ira, furia… y sus ojos eran aterradores… daban miedo.

-Agáchate Clary- me ordenó sacando delante de mí una daga pequeña, murmuraba algo en un idioma que no entendía y se disponía a atacar al hombre que antes me había agarrado del brazo. Hice lo que me pidió mientras los miraba pelear y temblaba del miedo… Jace había acudido a salvarme… por lo que esto no había sido cosa suya… que idiota había sido, como se me había ocurrido pensar que esto lo había planeado él para darme un susto… me sentía como una idiota pero al mismo tiempo estaba aliviada por volver a verlo pero también tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerle el hombre. Parecía más fuerte que Jace y además no quería que le sucediera nada por mi culpa…

Mientras los observaba pelear, el hombre que había derribado antes Jace se levantó y sin yo poder evitarlo, me cogió con fuerza del brazo retorciéndomelo y aferrándome con la otra mano del cuello.

-CLARY!- oí gritar a Jace deteniendo su ataque al ver que el hombre me aferraba.- Suéltala vampiro, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. – siseó Jace entre dientes enfadado. Así que era un vampiro… entonces realmente existían.

-Esta muchacha parece importante para ti… quizás podríamos llegar a un acuerdo o incluso pasarlo bien con ella… salvo que, te estés quieto y te rindas- susurró el vampiro mientras pasaba su lengua por mi cuello haciendo enfurecer a Jace y provocándome un escalofrío y una mueca de asco en mi rostro.

-Jace… - susurré con miedo mirando sus ojos pensando en lo que podía pasarnos. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo…

-Tranquila Clary, yo te protege.- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el otro humano, aunque dudaba de que lo fuera después de lo que había visto, atacó a Jace por la espalda, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor al haberle dado en la espalda.

-¡JACE!- grité aterrada al verlo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor… - ¡JACE JACE!- grité derramando lagrimas y sintiéndome como una débil… sin poder defenderme… Jace estaba herido y todo era por mi culpa…

De pronto, sentí como algo en mi interior me hacía sentir más fuerte y me quemaba por dentro, era algo cálido pero a la vez poderoso.

-AHHH

Un haz de luz salió de mi interior, como si mi cuerpo fuera una linterna, la zona superior de mi pecho empezaba a arderme con fuerza como si se estuviera dibujando algo, ya que no podía dejar de sentir pinchazos ardientes que se clavaban y grité sin poder evitarlo.

Los dos monstruos se echaron hacia atrás cuando la luz que salía de mi cuerpo los dejó ciegos y no podían moverse. Rezagados, ambos murmuraron algo, en un idioma parecido al que antes había oído a Jace aunque esta vez, pude entender las últimas palabras que dijeron – cazadora de sombras, nefilims.

Al ver a los monstruos echarse hacia atrás y no poder moverse, Jace se levantó con rapidez y los atacó a ambos clavándoles unas dagas que había sacado de pronto de su espalda. Los atravesó a ambos con ellas en el corazón y acto seguido murmuró algo inteligible haciendo que los cuerpos ardieran y solo quedaran cenizas esparcidas por el suelo y seguidamente volando a causa del viento.

Se acercó con rapidez a mí y me ayudó a levantarme. Desorientada, me levanté gracias a él y me abrazó con fuerza sosteniendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo y acariciando mi pelo con fuerza… Yo aun me encontraba bastante débil… y no sabía bien lo que acababa de suceder. Lo único que hice fue echarme a llorar de nuevo mientras el dolor de mi pecho descendía lentamente y solo sentía una pequeña hinchazón y algo que se había marcado en mi piel. Jace volvió a acariciarme el pelo y esta vez me besó en la sien mientras me abrazaba y hacía que apoyase la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo… tranquila Clary- susurró abrazándome con fuerza mientras sentía como mis ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y el dolor y quedaba inconsciente.


	10. Chapter 8

Unos dedos acariciaban mi cabello cuando comencé a abrir los ojos. Miré a la persona a la cual pertenecían esos dedos y observé su perfecta sonrisa. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en sus piernas y yo descansaba acostada en lo que parecía ser un sofá. Jace… era él, pero el lugar, ya no era el de antes. ¿Acaso todo había sido una pesadilla? Volví a mirar a Jace y observé su rostro, tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla derecha… no, no había sido ninguna pesadilla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Clary?- me preguntó con dulzura dejando de acariciarme el pelo para que pudiera levantarme sus rodillas.

Lentamente lo hice y me quede mirándolo mientras me apoyaba con ambas manos en el sofá, por si me caía de nuevo… aun me sentía débil y mareada pero ya no me dolía el pecho.

-Bien. Gracias por rescatarme Jace- susurré con timidez.

-Lamento todo lo que ha pasado antes- respondió este con un tono entre apenado y furioso. Vi como apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Cogí la mano que tenía cerrada con fuerza y la apreté contra mi rostro en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Giré la cabeza mirando donde nos encontrábamos… era un salón enorme, con las paredes pintadas en un tono amarillo claro, y las telas eran de un color grisáceo… parecía un apartamento… ¿acaso vivía solo aquí Jace? ¿O vivía con alguien? Me quede mirando la puerta esperando que alguien entrara, aunque no lo deseaba en realidad ya que quería pasar más tiempo con él a solas. Bajé la cabeza hacia mi ropa y pude comprobar cómo milagrosamente no me había manchado el vestido… Suspiré aliviada y Jace alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa.

-Pensé que me había manchado el vestido, con lo que me gusta, tenía miedo de eso- le dije sonriéndole al final. Jace sonrió con dulzura y un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente, algo extraño ya que no sabía el porqué de eso, además miraba el vestido como si fuera añoranza… como si lo hubiera visto antes.

-Es un vestido realmente hermoso y te queda muy bien. Estas preciosa- contestó finalmente haciéndome sonrojar ante tal dulces palabras.

-Gracias…- el tono de mis mejillas se había vuelto rojo y me tapé con las manos para que Jace no me viera así.

Volví a oírlo reír y su mano acarició mis cabellos con delicadeza y dulzura… jamás había pensado que un chico como él pudiera ser al mismo tiempo tan dulce.

Los recuerdos de lo que nos había sucedido me volvieron a la mente y durante un instante dudé en preguntarle por lo que había sucedido. Había sido tan extraño…

-Jace ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió antes? ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ¿Por qué me llamaron cazadora de sombras?

Jace dudó antes de responderme y se quedó durante un tiempo pensativo mirando mi rostro de una forma que parecía que no entendía mi comportamiento.

-¿No recuerdas lo que son Clary? ¿No recuerdas nada relacionado con ellos? ¿No te recuerda nada la palabra cazador de sombras?

En el rostro de Jace se podía ver reflejado algo de horror ante mi negación. Después lo oí reír pero con tristeza… nunca lo había visto así.

-Ya veo… entonces es cierto. Lo has olvidado todo….- confesó finalmente y bajó el rostro tratando de no mostrarme su tristeza. Acaricie su rostro con mis manos alzándolo y haciendo que me mirase fijamente a los ojos. La herida que había visto antes en su mejilla derecha ya no estaba… era algo increíble.

-¿A qué te refieres Jace? ¿Qué es lo que he olvidado? ¿Qué tendría que recordar? Por favor, cuéntamelo- supliqué acariciando su rostro con mis manos con suavidad.

El negó rápidamente y colocó sus manos encima de las mias presionándolas contra su rostro.

-Lo siento Clary, pero no puedo decírtelo… lo tienes que recordar por ti misma. Si no, será mucho peor- respondió lentamente y de una forma que demostraba lo furioso que se sentía al tener que decirme esas palabras- creeme cuando te digo que me encantaría decírtelo, pero no puedo.

Lo observe durante largo rato, mirando su tristeza y tratando de entender a que se refería… Quería que me lo dijera, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y deseaba saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo… tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo, pero aquella mirada… me hizo callarme y no preguntarle nada más.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho de nuevo y cerré los ojos respirando el aroma que había en la sala.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa más… ¿Estoy a salvo ahora?

Otra vez, Jace volvió a dudar antes de responderme y me aferró con fuerza contra el cuando finalmente me respondió. Me apretó con tanta fuerza contra su pecho, como si quisiera introducirme en su interior.

-Sí, estas a salvo Clary. Te prometo… no… te juro que no dejaré que te suceda nada malo. No pienso permitir que te haga daño nada.- sus palabras eran firmes y estaban pronunciadas con fuerza, lo que me transmitió confianza y seguridad al oírlas.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y suspiré cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-Gracias Jace. No te conozco de nada o al menos no lo recuerdo, pero siento como si estando contigo todo se fuera, todo lo malo desapareciera… como si fueras un angel venido del cielo que ha acudido a protegerme…- declaré sonrojándome y agachando mi rostro para que no me viera. Las palabras habían salido de mi boca sin poder evitarlo, y pude observar como Jace abría unos instantes su boca para después cerrarla… como si hubiera pensado decirme algo.


	11. Chapter 9

Tras lo que había dicho, nos quedamos unos minutos, que parecieron eternos, en silencio, hasta que finalmente, noté como Jace sonreía entre triste y alegre, por algo de lo que supuse que había pensado, y esta vez, era él quien alzaba mi rostro colocando su mano en mi barbilla y me hacía mirarlo a los ojos. Acarició con su otra mano mi cabello, colocando unos mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja… después su mano se deslizó por mi mejilla y mi rostro acariciándolo con suavidad con la yema de los dedos y tocando mis labios con sus dedos. Sentí el suave tacto de su piel que hacía que la mía se electrificase… y un pequeño escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Mi nefilim- susurró en un idioma que no entendí y muy lentamente, acercó su rostro al mío con lentitud, observando mis ojos y mi reacción antes de posar suavemente sus labios en los míos.

Una sensación de absoluta felicidad me llenó por dentro cuando sentí el tacto de sus labios contra los mios… era una sensación tan calida y a la vez tan agradable que me hizo sentir como si fuera suave y liviana y pudiera volar… Sus labios, duros pero suaves al mismo tiempo, parecían acoplarse perfectamente a los míos… y sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mi cabello y mi rostro como si de una muñeca de porcelana fuera y pudiera romperme. El contacto fue tan calido y suave que cuando nos separamos, me había olvidado completamente de cómo se respiraba… Nuestros labios humedecidos se separaron unos instantes y yo pude recuperar el aliento… aunque sentía la necesidad de volver a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Pude ver, como Jace entreabría la boca, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero que la cerraba y se mordía sus perfectos labios… Yo, no pude resistirlo y volví a juntar nuestros rostros, haciendo de nuevo contacto sus labios con los míos y llenándome de nuevo de la anterior sensación de felicidad. Podría tirarme todo el día besándolo que nunca me cansaría de ello y negaría un beso de él. Esta vez, el beso no fue tan dulce y lento, sino que tomó un poco mas de velocidad, entreabriendo nuestras bocas y jugando esta vez con nuestras lenguas… Mis manos acariciaban su cabello y el cuello de su camisa, entreabriéndola y acariciando su cuello con mis manos, pasándolas por el y bajándolas hacia su torso, acariciándolo por encima de la camisa fina blanca que llevaba. Las manos de Jace bajaron por mi espalda hasta colocarse en mi cintura, aferrándome contra el con fuerza haciéndome sentir el calor que despedía su piel. Mientras su boca bajaba lentamente por mi rostro hacia mi cuello, mi mano había comenzado a quitar muy lentamente los botones de su camisa. Mientras los desabrochaba, me pareció observar unas marcas que parecían de color oscuro que había en su piel, pero estaba tan absorta sintiendo el roce de sus labios que no me di cuenta de ello. El contacto de sus labios húmedos y carnosos contra la piel de mi cuello, hizo que esta se erizase y me hiciera soltar un pequeño suspiro de placer. Jace me besó dulcemente el cuello y dejó durante un tiempo sus labios en él mientras cogía mis manos con las suyas y entrelazaba nuestros dedos con una de sus manos y con la otra se abotonaba de nuevo los tres botones que le había desabrochado.

Yo respiré de forma entrecortada mientras oía como Jace parecía hablar en voz muy baja.

-Clary, recuérdame- susurró finalmente Jace en un tono más normal de voz y como si fuera una súplica.

No sabía que decirle, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue acariciar su cabello y pasar mis manos por encima de él abrazándolo. Jace sonrió ante tal gesto y cerró los ojos durante un par de minutos… relajándonos en aquella habitación. En mi mente no dejaba de repetirme las palabras que había dicho Jace… recordar ¿Qué era lo que tenía que recordar?

Los minutos pasaban y en mi fuero interno pensaba en mi familia… esperaba que no se asustara al no verme en casa… mire el reloj y aunque no deseaba marcharme de donde estaba, sabía que había llegado la hora de volver a casa.

No se si Jace me leyó la mente o que fue lo que pasó, pero se separó de mí y se levantó del sofá. Me tendió una mano mientras me sonreía con esa sonrisa suya característica y que tanto me atraía.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a casa. No quiero que Jocelyn y Luke se preocupen - lo miré absorta. ¿Cómo el sabía como se llamaban mis padres? Al ver mi cara interrogante me volvió a hablar- ¿Qué sucede Clary?

-¿Cómo sabes cómo se llaman mis padres?- le pregunté entre temerosa y extrañada… no recordaba habérselos nombrado

El sonrió con tristeza y me cogió la mano levantándome del sillón. Acarició mi cabello con dulzura y me colocó su chaqueta encima de mis hombros para que no me diera frio. Mientras me la ponía pude ver que dudaba en responderme.

-Sé mas cosas de ti de lo que te imaginas Clary. – respondió acariciando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Lentamente caminamos hacia la puerta y salimos de allí en dirección mi casa.

Lo seguí absorta, dejándome guiar por el tacto de su mano que sostenía la mía mientras el me conducía hacia casa. Por el camino me contó cosas que sabía sobre mí. Me gustaba pintar, tenía un hermanito pequeño y un pastor alemán, mi padre se llamaba Luke aunque no era mi verdadero padre, y había sido antes de ser la pareja de mi madre su mejor amigo, mi madre le gustaba también pintar al igual que a mí… y muchas otras cosas, algunas tan intimas que jamás pensé que fuera a conocer él; aunque nunca me dijo como lo sabía. Cuando le pregunté si me había estado espiando o algo parecido, el rió ante tal pregunta y negó con la cabeza.

-No Clary. Ya lo recordaras… poco a poco haré que te acuerdes.- respondió mientras me daba un beso en la cabeza y yo me daba cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado hasta mi casa. Se acercó hasta la puerta y llamó dos veces al timbre. Esperó sujetando mi mano entre las suyas hasta que Luke abrió. Al verme, el rostro de Luke cambió entre enfadado y aliviado…

-Clarissa! Por fin, nos tenías un poco preocupados- dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos con fuerza. Yo no supe que decirle, únicamente continuaba agarrada de la mano de Jace y era abrazada por mi padre.- pensaba que te había pasado algo en el incidente que ha ocurrido en el Pandemónium

-No te preocupes Luke. No le ha pasado nada, no estábamos en la zona cuando sucedió- respondió Jace a Luke como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Lo miré interrogativa. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en el Pandemónium? ¿Por qué Jace había hablado a Luke como si lo conociese de toda la vida?

Luke giró al oír la voz de Jace y me soltó. Giró el rostro y observó a Jace…

-Tú… - fue lo único que dijo Luke al ver a Jace

- Sí, soy yo.- respondió Jace como si fuera evidente… pero había algo en la mirada de ambos que me hizo ver que se conocían desde hacía tiempo. – me llamo Jace Wayland y soy compañero y amigo de su hija en el instituto. Es un placer conocerte, Luke.- dijo dándole la mano a Luke y estrechándosela.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente Jace asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia mí.

-Clary, ha sido una agradable noche, pero será mejor que me vaya ya. Es bastante tarde y tienes que descansar- me dio un beso en la palma de la mano y sonrió con esa sonrisa suya atrayente.- nos vemos. El lunes me das la chaqueta, no me corre prisa- me dijo cuando fui a darle la chaqueta que me había dejado antes.

-Nos vemos, hasta el lunes- le respondí sonriéndole. Luke asintió con la cabeza y se metió de nuevo en casa.

-No tardes mucho Clary- dijo antes de entrar.

Observé a Luke y luego de nuevo a Jace, que se había quedado mirando como entraba Luke en casa.

-¿Tampoco puedes decirme de que lo conoces verdad?- le pregunté una vez se fue Luke.

-Lo siento Clary- dijo Jace tras mostrar su sonrisa carismática.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con lentitud en la mejilla y seguidamente en los labios durante unos segundos. Me quede paralizada ante su acción y de lo único que fui capaz, fue de mover ligeramente mis labios y presionarlos contra los suyos.

-Que descanses Clary. Esta noche estás hermosa, aunque bueno… tú siempre lo has estado - susurró como si se tratase de un hecho reconocido, como si fuera lo normal en mí.

Volví a sonrojarme ante lo que había dicho.

-Hasta mañana- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca.

El volvió a sonreírme y me dio un último beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y echar a caminar…

Yo me quedé observándolo durante un tiempo más antes de entrar en casa y tras darle un beso de buenas noches a Luke irme a mi habitación. Dejé la chaqueta de Jace en el respaldo de la silla y tras desmaquillarme y cambiarme de ropa, me acosté pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esta noche… hasta que finalmente, me quedé dormida.


	12. Chapter 10 1ªParte

**Capítulo 10:**

El domingo transcurrió de lo más normal, estuve durmiendo hasta bien entrada la hora de comer, no tenía ganas de levantarme, me encontraba muy bien en la cama y además aun tenía en mi mente todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior cuando me encontré con Jace y el ataque, y que mi mente no dejaba de recordar aquel beso que nos habíamos dado y que tanto me había encantado.

Me toqué los labios de forma inconsciente pensando en él y mis mejillas se tornaron de color rosado-rojo al recordar el tacto de sus labios cuando se posaron en los míos.

Cuando finalmente decidí levantarme de la cama me di cuenta de que no había recibido ninguna llamada de Simon, lo cual me extrañó bastante, ya que solía llamarme casi todos los días aunque fuera solo para hablar un rato. Dudé entre llamarlo o no pero finalmente lo deje pasar y me bajé a comer ya que era más o menos la hora y a hacer cosas abajo sin darme ni cuenta de que había dejado el móvil apagado.

Después de comer, sobre las cinco de la tarde, recibí una llamada de Jace al teléfono de casa. Al principio me extrañó que me llamase al fijo ya que no recordaba habérselo dado pero todo ello se me olvidó cuando oí su voz pronunciar mi nombre y preguntar por cómo me encontraba.

Estuve hablando con él hasta casi la hora de cenar, las horas se nos habían pasado volando hablando de cualquier cosa. Jace se despidió de mi diciendo que al día siguiente me iría a recoger a casa para irme con él a la escuela; yo no dudé por un instante y acepté su oferta, sin acordarme de que todas las mañanas quedaba con Simon para irnos los dos juntos. En ese momento no caí que él se pudiera enfadar o en decirle algo. Solamente me importaba que había quedado con Jace y que me recogería para ir juntos a clase, lo que eso indicaba que todo el mundo nos vería llegar juntos.

Subí a mi habitación y me preparé la ropa un poco nerviosa, buscando algo sexy pero informal que ponerme para cuando Jace me recogiera mañana. Terminé de hacer los deberes y me acosté olvidándome de todo y quedándome dormida enseguida.

Al día siguiente, el despertador me sonó y me levanté rápidamente de la cama. Mamá había subido a despertarme pero al ver que estaba ya levantada se quedó sorprendida.

-Vaya, que extraño, normalmente te quedas hasta que tengo que venir a llamarte en la cama-

-Ya bueno, hoy tenía ganas de levantarme- le contesté dejándola con la duda y cambiándome.

Al final, me había decantado por una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones vaqueros y botines. Algo cómodo pero al mismo tiempo elegante y un poco sexy tenía que reconocerlo, ya que la camiseta era de escote redondeado lo que hacía que mis pechos quedasen realzados aunque solo fuera un poco.

Bajé con la mochila después de pasar por el baño y tras desayunar con Luke y ver como Ethan se negaba a tomarse su papilla, salí de casa despidiéndome de mis padres.

Comencé a andar hasta que vi apoyado en una farola a Jace, al lado de él había una moto negra, muy parecida a una Harley, la cual pude darme cuenta de que era la misma que había visto a lo largo de la semana en el aparcamiento del instituto. Me sonrojé al instante al verlo y caminé un poco con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Jace se acercó hasta mí y me dio un beso en la frente y otro muy suave en los labios.

-Buenos días- me susurró mientras me tendía un casco de motorista- Estas muy guapa esta mañana.- contestó sonriéndome mientras se colocaba el también su casco y se sentaba.

Como pude, me subí en la moto y me aferré a él con fuerza, cogiéndolo por la cintura y apretándome contra él mientras respondía con un tono de voz suave, buenos días y gracias al cumplido de Jace. Aun seguía sonrojada y encima ahora estaba también nerviosa. No entendía como conseguía ejercer tal poder en mí.

Jace arrancó con fuerza y rapidez y salimos de allí en menos de dos segundos haciendo sonar el motor de la moto.

Llegamos a la escuela en quince minutos, haciendo coincidir con el timbre que comenzó a sonar en cuanto llegamos. Me quité el casco y cuando se lo tendí a Jace, este negó con la cabeza y me pidió que me lo quedase para luego a la vuelta. Yo asentí y caminé hacía la puerta principal, siguiéndome rápidamente Jace, y colocándose a mi lado, me pasó el brazo por encima de mis hombros, apretándome contra él y sonriéndome ante mi cara de extrañada por lo que acababa de hacer. Él lo único que fue sonreírme y darme un beso en la frente mientras sentía como algunos alumnos y en especial alumnas se nos quedaban mirando.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula y al entrar, muchas chicas se quedaron anonadadas al ver con quien iba y quien era el que me cogía. Pude ver algunos gestos de pena y otros de odio, pero no me importaron, porque Jace estaba conmigo y estaba pendiente de mí.

Me senté en mi sitio y Jace se quedó de pie en el suyo, al lado del mío, leyendo unos papeles que había sacado de su mochila. Una chica bastante guapa y con buen cuerpo, se acercó hasta él y se me quedó mirando antes de hablarle.

-Perdona, ¿Estas saliendo con ella?- preguntó señalándome de forma descarada y con una mueca de asco, quizás.

Jace alzó una ceja para mirarla y se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que aquella conversación no le interesaba para nada.

-¿Y que si estuviera saliendo con ella? ¿Te importa acaso?- le respondió en un tono que indicaba que daba por zanjado la conversación y que se fuera.

La chica solo pudo marcharse con la cabeza agachada mientras yo reía un poco por lo que acababa de pasar. Jace me miró de refilón y me sonrió de forma pícara.

-Malvada- dijo porque me había reído de la chica, aunque él también se puso a reírse en voz baja.

Yo le pegué un pequeño puñetazo muy suave en su espalda y reí de nuevo.

De pronto, oí unos golpes en la puerta y giré el rostro para ver quién era.

Me quede de piedra al verlo. Simon…

¡Mierda!

Me había olvidado por completo de él. Al parecer, había venido corriendo y el golpe fue porque se apoyó en la puerta para coger aire. Me miró fijamente a los ojos y desvió lentamente su mirada a Jace que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a él. Suspiró y caminó hasta su sitio, al lado de Isabelle que ya estaba sentada, sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que me quede en mi sitio sin hacer ni decir nada; me sentía como una basura, había estado tan absorta en todo lo que se refería a Jace que no se me había ocurrido llamar a Simon.

De vez en cuando lo observaba, pero él hablaba todo el tiempo con Isabelle o con algún alumno que pasaba por su lado. El profesor vino y Jace se sentó a mi lado, observando mi rostro y dándose cuenta de que algo me pasaba. Yo le respondí en un susurro a su pregunta no formulada.

-Es Simon

Al oír esa respuesta, Jace se volvió para mirar a Simon que en ese momento tomaba unos apuntes y después a Isabelle y a Alec que estaba detrás de ellos dos. Alec e Isabelle le asintieron con la cabeza de forma que no se dieron cuenta los demás alumnos y el profesor pero yo sí. Alce una ceja para mirar a Jace y movió los labios indicándome que cuando terminase la clase teníamos que hablar con Simon pero que antes quería hablar con Isabelle. Lentamente asentí con la cabeza y decidí prestar atención a la clase.


	13. Chapter 10 2ªParte Final 1Historia

Tras terminar la clase, Jace, Isabelle y Alec salieron rápidamente de la clase dejándome a mí y a Simon los únicos en ella.

Yo me levanté y recogí mis cosas con un poco de temor y sin saber que decir. Pude ver como Simon parecía estar enfadado y como tenía la intención de marcharse del aula.

Me armé de valor y corrí hasta el cogiéndolo del brazo para detenerlo.

-Simon por favor, espera-

-Suéltame Clarissa. Ya- me respondió de forma brusca moviendo el brazo y haciendo que lo soltara rápidamente. Me miró fijamente a los ojos enfadado y yo me puse nerviosa y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Simon, por favor. Perdóname en serio… Se me olvidó llamarte. Tuve el móvil apagado todo el domingo y no se me ocurrió llamarte; en serio, no sabes cómo me siento por no haberte llamado para decirte que no iba a venirme esta mañana contigo- traté de explicarme y me quede mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

-No estoy enfadado por eso Clarissa- respondió de forma seca. Alce las cejas en signo de interrogación. ¿Si no estaba enfadado porque no le había avisado, entonces por qué era?

-¿Entonces? No entiendo tu enfado

Se giró para mirarme y colocó sus manos en mis hombros haciendo fuerza y por tanto haciéndome un poco de daño.

-Me mentiste Clarissa. Sé perfectamente que es mentira eso de que te fuiste con una amiga a estudiar- su tono de voz empezó flojo pero poco a poco fue aumentando convirtiéndose casi en un grito. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza en mis hombros provocándome dolor

-Simon, me haces daño- le respondí como pude tratando de que me soltara aunque resultó imposible.

-¿Dónde estuviste Clarissa? ¿Dónde? – me gritó esta vez moviéndome para adelante y detrás haciéndome cada vez más daño.

-¡Suéltame!- le grité.

-¡SUELTALA YA MISMO VAMPIRO!- oí como alguien gritaba y en menos de dos segundos, estaba en los brazos de Jace y Simon en el suelo.

Me aferré a los brazos de Jace y lo miré con miedo, mientras observaba a Simon tendido en el suelo y a Isabelle ayudándolo a levantarse con cuidado. Alec estaba en medio de Simon y Jace ya que parecía que Jace quisiera hacer daño a Simon pese a que me tenía entre sus brazos y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y mis hombros con suavidad, comprobando que estaba bien.

El rostro de Jace denotaba que estaba preocupado por mí y yo le respondí con suavidad y con una pequeña sonrisa que estaba bien. El sonrió entonces y me besó la cabeza unos instantes. Después, se giró y me colocó en su espalda mirando él fijamente a Simon que se había levantado con ayuda de Isabelle que lo tenía aferrado por la cintura, tenía una mano en la cabeza en señal de dolor; al parecer era donde Jace la había dado para que me soltara.

Recordé entonces la palabra que había dicho Jace cuando gritó a Simon… Vampiro, ¿qué quería decir eso?

Miré a Jace esta vez con un gesto de duda y él se me quedó mirando unos instantes. Después desvió, su vista a Isabelle y Alec y estos asintieron de nuevo. Por último, observó a Simon y se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

-Veras Clary, Simon es…

-¡No! – gritó Simon antes de que Jace pudiera terminar de hablar. Isabelle miró a Simon con gesto de preocupación y después a Jace

-Ella tiene derecho a saberlo- le respondió Jace con el mismo tono de voz y mirándolo enfadado y después a Isabelle.

-Prefiero decírselo yo entonces- contestó después de unos segundos Simon.

Pensativo, Jace dudó durante unos instantes pero finalmente, exhaló un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero ya sabes cómo lo tienes que decir.- tras decir eso, Jace me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta una mesa. Allí, se sentó en una mesa y me hizo sentarme en sus piernas mientras Simon se acercaba con Isabelle y se apoyaban en la mesa de enfrente. Simon carraspeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Veras Clary… lo que Jace intentaba decirte, es que no soy humano. Naci siéndolo, pero hace unos años… - se detuvo sin saber cómo decirlo- tuve un altercado con unos vampiros y bueno, me convirtieron en uno de ellos. Desde entonces soy como ellos, aunque especial, como ellos dicen; ya que puedo caminar durante las horas de sol y puedo alimentarme tanto de comida normal como de la típica de los vampiros.- cuando terminó de hablar, observó mi rostro tratando de buscar algún signo de que le diera a entender que yo lo había comprendido.

-Pero como es… ¡Oh vamos! ¿Es una broma, verdad?- respondí incrédula sin creer nada de lo que había oído y esperando que todos se echasen a reír diciéndome que era una broma. Ninguno de ellos se rió y Simon bajó el rostro sonriendo de forma triste.

-No Clary, no es una broma.- respondió Jace apretándome contra su pecho.

Las palabras de Jace resonaron en mi cabeza al igual que las de Simon; así que lo que había pasado el otro día con Jace, el altercado ese con los vampiros era cierto… Lentamente mi cabeza comenzó a unir algunos sucesos que habían pasado durante los meses anteriores relacionados con Simon y con altercados en discotecas.

Me toqué la cabeza en señal de dolor ya que comenzó a dolerme cuando empecé a unir aquellos hechos. Unas imágenes y conversaciones vinieron a mi cabeza como flashbacks mientras el dolor de cabeza aumentaba poco a poco.

"Soy tu hermano Clary"

"Clarissa, Jace y tu sois hermanos"

"Simon, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir al lado de Jace si es mi hermano pero no siento un amor fraternal hacia él?"

"Desde ahora solamente seré tu hermano, nada más que tu hermano" Aquellas últimas palabras de Jace resonaron en mi cabeza haciendo de mi dolor insoportable, hasta que no pude aguantarlo más y caí desmayada; por suerte Jace me cogió antes de que me hiciera daño contra el suelo.

Mientras, aquellas palabras que acababa de recordar seguían resonando en mi cabeza y hacían que mi corazón se estremeciera de dolor.


	14. Chapter 11 Inicio 2ªHistoria

Bueno y como lo prometido es deuda aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de la historia :D  
A ver que os parece, como siempre agradezco un monton los comentarios y muchas gracias por leer mi historia, me haceis realmente feliz (: 

**Capítulo 11:**

Abrí los ojos y me toqué la frente, ya había dejado de tener fiebre; al parecer las pastillas que me había dado mamá estaban haciendo el efecto necesario.

Me quedé mirando el techo de mi habitación y cerré los ojos mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro y pensaba en todo lo que me había sucedido hasta ahora.

Había pasado una semana desde que me desmayase en medio de la clase por lo que me habían contado y aun así, seguía sin entender nada ni comprender que había sucedido.

Lo único que había hecho, desde el momento en que volví en mí, fue ignorar a Jace y Simon, al menos los primeros días, ya que necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y darme cuenta de que me estaba pasando.

Ellos lo habían aceptado a regañadientes y durante aquella semana había estado sola evitándolos y tratando de no hablar con ninguno de los dos, ya que era lo mejor, al menos para mí. Mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que me había pasado y no encontraba ninguna explicación lógica para aquello que me habían contado.

Había hablado con Luke de ello tras recobrar el conocimiento y que se enterasen de que me había desmayado, y aun así, Luke solamente había sido capaz de contarme lo de Simon igual que lo había hecho él. Al parecer era todo cierto eso de que el fuera un vampiro por culpa de un accidente que tuvo con unos vampiros. Yo aun no terminaba de creérmelo; si él era un vampiro entonces no debería de poder salir a la luz y tenía que alimentarse de sangra humana, no de comida. Luke me había explicado que eso se debía a que Simon había bebido de una sangre especial que le había otorgado aquellas habilidades especiales y que por eso era así.

También me había contado su condición y lo que era realmente él. Al principio me había extrañado que me dijera que era un hombre lobo, pues nunca se había transformado delante de mí pero el me había dicho que desde hacía unos años ya no se podía transformar. A la mente me había venido mi madre cuando me lo contaba, por lo que rápidamente le había preguntado si mi madre tenía idea de algo de eso y él me había respondido que únicamente recordaba lo que le sucedía a él, que no sabía nada acerca de Simon o de lo que me había pasado a mí y que prefería que ella no supiera puesto que sería ponerla en peligro tanto a ella como a Ethan.

Eso me había hecho sentirme algo más tranquila, ya que, aunque tuviera que mentir a mi madre, prefería hacerlo antes que poner en peligro a mi pequeño hermanito.

También le conté el sueño o los recuerdos que me habían venido a la mente antes de desmayarme y le había pedido por favor que me contase lo que supiera sobre ellos ya que no comprendía muchas de las palabras que había oído y que únicamente me hacían daño.

Luke trató de contármelo, aunque fue inútil, pues cada vez que lo intentaba, yo empezaba a sentirme mal y a desmayarme y no recordar nada… por lo que finalmente me pidió que no le preguntase mas sobre ello. Yo había tenido que aceptar con resignación al ver su rostro de preocupación, pero a pesar de ello, necesitaba saber que eran aquellos recuerdos que había tenido, de donde procedían, si eran ciertos y que pasaba con ellos.

Volví a recordar aquellas palabras que no dejaban de morar en mi cabeza y sentí como mi corazón se estremecía por ello.

"_Soy tu hermano Clarissa"_

No había dejado de estar en mi cabeza desde el momento en que lo había escuchado y se había convertido en otras de las razones por las que no quería ver a Jace. Necesitaba estar alejada de él, puesto que si era cierto, estaba asustada y no podría estar a su lado nunca más. De no haberme enterado de aquellas palabras le hubiese confesado que lo quería, que quería que estuviéramos juntos ya que él me hacía sentir especial y querida, me agradaba su compañía y lo necesitaba a mi lado… pero ahora, me parecía imposible decirle tales palabras.

Durante aquella primera semana alejada de ambos, había tratado de hacer mi vida concentrándome en los estudios y otras cosas para no pensar en ello, pero había caído rápidamente y nada más terminar la semana había pedido a Simon disculpas por haber estado tanto tiempo alejados y que volviéramos a ser amigos. El había aceptado rápidamente y habíamos vuelto a la rutina de salir juntos por las tardes cuando no teníamos que estudiar o el practicar con su banda de música.

Sin embargo, pese a que estaba de nuevo con mi mejor amigo, no había conseguido olvidar a Jace y aún no me sentía capaz de verlo o estar con él. Me sentía extraña cada vez que estaba a su lado y prefería evitarlo la mayor parte de las veces que pudiera, puesto que sabía, que si acababa a solas con él, no podría evitar el echarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pues echaba terriblemente de menos que me abrazase y el dulce tacto de sus labios contra los míos.

No entendía mi comportamiento, porqué no podía perdonarlo o pedirle que volviéramos a como antes y porque sin embargo con Simon había regresado rápidamente. Quizás era porque cada día me daba cuenta de que estaba más enamorada de él y que no deseaba estar a su lado, porque si era cierto que éramos hermanos, no podría estar con él ni besarle o acariciarle.

Cada vez que nos encontrábamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sus ojos detonaban angustia y tristeza por no tenerme a su lado y yo tenía que girar rápidamente el rostro o acabaría cayendo y corriendo hacia él para estar a su lado.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde mi desmayo y los últimos días había estado en cama con fiebre bastante alta, pero finalmente me había recuperado y hoy iba a volver al instituto, pues se acercaban los exámenes del trimestre y tenía que asistir a clase para enterarme de ello.

Papá y mamá habían aceptado que volviera siempre y cuando me encontrase bien y me cuidase más.

Simon había venido a recogerme aquel día a casa y juntos nos habíamos ido caminando hasta la escuela mientras le pedía que me contase las novedades de lo que había pasado en mi ausencia en la escuela.

**-La verdad que no ha hay mucho que contar Clary. La profesora de inglés dio a luz hace una semana y estará de baja unos meses y el profesor de Historia tuvo un pequeño altercado con uno de tercero durante uno de los recreos y ambos han estado fuera del instituto durante unos días por órdenes del director. Además…-** Simon se cayó rápidamente dejándome intrigada.

**-¿Además?-** le pregunté esperando que siguiera hablando.

**-Nada nada, no es nada. Pensé que había pasado pero no, da igual Clary-** me dijo acariciándome el cabello y entrando por la puerta justamente cuando venían Isabelle y Alec.

Me quedé mirándolo durante un rato mientras el corría hacia Isabelle y Alec que se me habían quedado mirando fijamente. Supuse que Jace también iría con ellos por lo que sin poder evitarlo, lo busqué con la mirada. No lo vi por ningún lado… Quizás estaba enfermo.

Entre en el aula, me senté en mi sitio y sentí la mirada de Alec e Isabelle de nuevo mirándome fijamente. Me volví rápidamente hacia ellos para tratar de captarlos pero se giraron antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Me quede pensativa… ¿qué narices estaba pasando?

Una de las chicas que estaba sentada atrás mía se aproximó hasta mí y se cruzó de brazos mirándome a los ojos con una expresión que parecía indicar que estaba enfadada.

**-¿Qué?-** acabé preguntándole tras estar cansada de que se quedase así todo el tiempo.

**-¿Estarás contenta no?-** me preguntó con una mueca de asco.

La miré alzando una ceja.

**-Perdona, pero o te explicas mejor o no te entiendo-** le dije riéndome un poco. Aquella chica se había vuelto completamente loca.

**-Oh vamos, no hagas como si no lo sabes… por tu culpa él se ha ido. Ya puedes estar feliz. Estúpida, te podías haber quedado en tu casa-** respondió riéndose esta vez ella y volviéndose dándome "sin querer" un codazo fuerte en el brazo.

Me toqué el brazo quejándome mientras la miraba darse la vuelta. Me había levantado con la intención de encararla pero justo en ese momento el profesor había entrado en el aula, por lo que me senté de nuevo apretando mi puño con fuerza mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de decirme.

"_¿Quién era el que no venía? ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a él? … No, eso era imposible"_ me repetía constantemente en mi cabeza pensativa al mismo tiempo que la clase daba comienzo y sentía como de nuevo había alguien posando su mirada en mí.

Giré un momento la cabeza para buscar a esa persona y vi a Alec haciéndome gestos al suelo, bajé la mirada y observé un papel; lo recogí y mientras alzaba una ceja extrañada, lo abrí y leí lo que ponía.

"_Clarissa, reúnete conmigo después de clase. Tengo que decirte una cosa importante y que creo que es justo que sepas. Alec"_

La volví a leer y miré a Alec pero él estaba mirando al profesor y atendiendo en clase. Apreté la nota en mi mano y decidí atender yo también… ¿Qué podría ser lo que quería decirme?


	15. Chapter 12

La hora de terminar la clase se me hizo eterna, nunca había pensado cuanto se podía hacer cuando deseaba saber algo o que me contasen cualquier cosa; pero finalmente, el timbre sonó y recogí mis cosas echándolas en la mochila mientras veía a Alec hablar en susurros con su hermana Isabelle y dirigirle una escueta mirada a Simon. Parecía como querer darle a entender que ni se metiera en la conversación que iba a tener con él y que por lo tanto, se marchase con Isabelle. Simon me miró y yo asentí transmitiéndole confianza, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse.

La gente se marchó de la clase y solamente quedamos Alec y yo. Algunas chicas se habían quedado rezagadas para tratar de descubrir porque me había quedado con el mejor amigo de Jace, pero Isabelle las había echado rápidamente de ahí para que nadie nos molestase.

Cerraron la puerta de la clase y el lugar se quedó en completo silencio.

Miré fijamente a Alec que caminaba por el aula hasta sentarse en la mesa del profesor. Su actitud era tranquila, casi pasota... no parecía que lo que fuera a decirme fuese serio, pero eso solo me hizo inquietarme aun más. Crucé mis brazos y esperé a que hablase, pero al no comenzar, me harté y empecé yo.

-**Y bien Alec, ¿puedo saber el motivo por el cual querías que hablásemos? **

**-Eres realmente impaciente Clary- **respondió con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Me sonrojé débilmente ya que en parte tenía mucha razón pero no quería dársela.

-**Basta de tonterías Alec, si no tienes nada que decirme me marcho**

**-Está bien, está bien, no hace falta que te pongas de esa forma**- rió de nuevo Alec.

Me miró fijamente y finalmente pareció que iba a ir en serio con lo que tuviera que decirme.

-**¿Habrás oído que las chicas te han comunicado que Jace se ha marchado no? Pues eso es cierto, Jace se ha ido, al menos de la escuela por ahora.- **me comunicó mirándome fijamente y haciendo que mi corazón comenzase a latir rápidamente por culpa de sus palabras.

¿Acaso estaba diciéndome que el que se hubiera marchado Jace era cosa mía? ¿Por haberlo ignorado el pensaba marcharse?

Era imposible... no creía capaz de ello a Jace, llegar a tal extremo porque yo no lo viera.

**-¿Estas diciéndome que Jace se ha ido por mi culpa? ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?**- pregunté de nuevo preocupándome cada vez más y haciéndome sentir mal. Al ver que Alec no respondía di por entendido que tenía razón y que me echaba la bronca por ello...-**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se ha marchado por mi culpa?**- no conseguía entender la razón.

Alec ante mis palabras comenzó a reír mirándome esta vez con una mueca de asco y de que no entendía como yo aun seguía sin comprender nada

-¿**No te lo imaginas? ¿De verdad que no te imaginas por que se ha marchado Clary? ...**- rió y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste- **de verdad que a veces eres un poco lenta con algunas cosas... Jace se ha marchado porque desde hace unas semanas tu lo estás ignorando por completo y sin embargo, aunque parte de la culpa también la tuvo Simon, en cambio a él si lo perdonaste pero a Jace no has conseguido perdonarlo y sigues sin hablarle... Jace finalmente se cansó de ello y aprovechando una situación en donde vivimos, ha decidido marcharse para no volver más... y todo por tu culpa Clarissa- **me señaló con el dedo terminando de decir aquellas palabras que nada más ser escuchadas, me hicieron un gran daño en mi interior.

Negué con la cabeza varias veces sin poderlo creer, no entendía por qué llegaba a tal extremo Jace y porque se había tenido que marchar. Sabía que no era justo que hubiera hecho las paces con Simon y con el no, pero aun no entendía bien que sentía hacia Jace y que era lo que me sucedía verdaderamente con él. El hecho de que me hubiera enterado de que él y yo éramos hermanos me hacía calentarme la cabeza y no dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo sin tener una idea clara y exacta.

Mientras el silencio se hacía en la sala, podía notar como la mirada de Alec se posaba en mí y como me miraba dar vueltas para arriba y abajo. Finalmente, se cansó de aquel incomodo silencio y volvió a hablar.

-**Y bien Clarissa, ¿qué tienes pensamiento de hacer? Yo ya te he dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir y espero que te haya quedado claro, porque Jace se marcha pasado mañana y no tiene pensamiento de regresar**-respondió con un tono de voz serio y siendo completamente sincero.

Lo miré a los ojos abriendo los míos ampliamente al oír que se marchaba pasado mañana. Si quería detenerlo entonces tenía que ser hoy o mañana porque si no ya sería demasiado tarde…. Pero aun estaba confusa y no sabía lo que escoger, además, si decidía ir a detener a Jace ¿qué le iba a decir? Todo aun me resultaba muy confuso como para tener que pedirle que no se fuera; además de que el que fuera a verlo involucraba que tendría que explicarle porque lo evitaba y no quería saber nada de él (aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto)

Alec se levantó de la mesa donde estaba sentado, recogió su mochila y dejó una pequeña nota en la mesa primera de todas.

-**Bueno Clary, ya todo depende de ti**- me dijo antes de salir por la puerta. Oí como hablaba con la que parecía ser una voz femenina y supuse que era con Isabelle; más tarde, oí unos pasos por lo que deduje que me había quedado sola ya que se habían marchado ellos.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron desde que me quede sola en el aula… pero se me hicieron realmente eternos; no podía dejar de pensar en aquello que me había dicho Alec ni en lo que tenía que hacer... ¿Debía de ir a ver a Jace o acaso lo mejor era dejarlo correr y que se marchase de mi lado? No sabía qué decisión tomar y estaba realmente confundida. Mi cabeza continuó dándole vueltas mientras mi cuerpo andaba por sí solo y cogía tanto la mochila como la nota que había dejado Alec en la mesa. La apreté en mi mano… imaginé que se trataba de la dirección de la casa de Jace, por lo que ni me molesté en abrirla, no al menos ahora. Primero tenía que decidir qué hacer y entonces dependiendo de la elección que tomase la abriría o la tiraría a la basura. Ahora todo dependía de cómo me sentía respecto a Jace y sobre lo que mi corazón quería hacer.

Lentamente salí del instituto y me marché a casa pensando absorta en mi mundo y en qué era lo mejor para mí y para Jace.


End file.
